Pregnancy test
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: Nioh planea una broma más para Yagyuu.One shot


**Mi primer fanfic de POT, ojala les guste **

**Bueno yo creo que muchos han visto el meme del test de embarazo y PoT no se salvo de eso, y tambien me inspiro en hacer este fanfic**

**Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi sensei, la historia es mia.**

Pregnancy Test

Capitulo Único

Miró el artefacto en sus manos, le costó bastante hacer que el aparato tuviera esas marcas y que se vieran reales pero de seguro valdría la pena después de que hiciera la broma de hecho ya se imaginaba la cara que le pondría Yagyuu cuando le mostrase eso

"Jajajjajajaj" llegaba a reírse solo. Sintió pasos acercándose a su habitación por lo que decidió guardar el aparato de ya en su bolso, bien escondido, para que nadie lo pillara y menos su familia.

"Masaharu la cena esta lista" su madre lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Ya voy" fue lo que le contestó antes de cerrar su bolso y salir del cuarto en el que había estado casi todo el dia.

"Necesitamos hablar" Nioh habló tan serio que el otro no pudo descifrar de que trataba. "Te parece que nos veamos en la plaza después del entrenamiento?"

"De acuerdo" el de lentes acepto sin ver que estaba caminando a una de las innumerables bromas de su compañero de dobles y pareja.

El otro chico sonrió para sus adentros y se fue a sentar a su lugar en el salón (1), esto sería divertido.

Llevaban un buen rato sin hablar, no habían llegado hacia mucho pero parecía que fuesen horas estaban ahí sentados en los columpios mientras se veía que anochecía lentamente alrededor de ellos, el platinado se mostraba callado y serio cosa inusual en él y el de lentes se estaba empezando a preocupar, que quería hablar con él su novio para citarlo ahí y estar de esa manera, aunque el pobre no sabía el maquiavélico plan que había en la mente de su pareja.

"Y bien de qué quieres hablar?" Yagyuu decidió romper el hielo y hablar primero, ya se estaba oscureciendo y no le parecía prudente llegar tan tarde a su casa.

"Tengo algo que mostrarte" el chico se había parado delante de él con su bolso al hombro y ahora veía como buscaba algo dentro de él. Después de buscar tanto el peliplatino sacó un especie artefacto largo de colores rosado y blanco y el cual ahora estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

"Espera eso es lo que creo que es?" ahora que lo tenía cerca pudo descifrar que era: un test de embarazo con unas marcas positivas en él.

"Me lo hice ayer y marcó esto, según internet dice que estoy embarazado por lo que quiero que te hagas responsable de esto Hiroshi".

El de lentes estaba totalmente descolocado jamás creyó que podría pasar eso, debió haber sido esa vez en que lo hicieron tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a ponerse protección. Esto se veía mal, muy mal, que dirían los demás, y sus padres? Ellos no sabían que mantenía una relación con Masaharu, de hecho nadie sabía que tenía una relación con Masaharu, bueno tal vez Yanagi lo sabía.

El otro chico miraba divertido las reacciones de su novio y que el otro aun no se diera cuenta que las marcas del test eran falsas, definitivamente esta era la mejor forma.

"Bueno.." empezó a hablar Yagyuu, " tendre que hacerme responsable no?" de todas formas eso hacia un caballero no?.

Nioh lo miró unos segundos antes de decir: "Puri".

Nuevamente el rostro descolocado de su novio lo hizo reír solo que esta vez fue visible.

"Quieres decir que era una de tus bromas?"

"Pío y tú te la creíste, mira si las marcas son falsas"

El chico miró las marcas rojas y vio perfectamente que eran hechas por un marcador aunque se veían bastante reales. Entonces se paró y comenzó caminar hacia su casa.

"Oye Hiroshi adonde vas?"

"A casa, ya es tarde" el de lentes se giró para contestarle.

"Y porque no vas a la mía" Nioh lo miró con una sonrisa picara pero el otro se giro para caminar nuevamente en dirección a su hogar. El peliplatino lo miró alejarse y rió de nuevo ya se le pasaría, tal vez mañana y dando la vuelta también caminó en dirección a su casa no sin antes tirar el test a un tacho de la basura, si se lo pillaban seria un problema bien grande.

**(1) son del mismo salon? no lo se por eso le puse la nota, si alguien sabe que lo diga**

**reviews?, tomates? lechugas? acepto de todo :v**


End file.
